


Dans les bois profonds

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also just a bit of Stan and Ford's parents, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bodice-Ripper, Dark, Dubious Consent, Fae & Fairies, Heer Halewijn - Freeform, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Stan is here too, Tragedy, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Ford est un jeune noble qui se soucie moins de ses devoirs que de lire des livres sur les créatures fascinantes et dangereuses de la forêt interdite...





	Dans les bois profonds

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois qu'il n'y a pas encore d'AU conte de fées pour ce ship, et c'est bien dommage ! L'inspiration pour ce conte est la légende d'Halewyn.

Il était une fois une forêt si épaisse et sombre que les bûcherons même n'osaient y entrer. Les voyageurs, plutôt que d'y passer, en faisaient le tour. Les passants frissonnaient à son approche, rien qu'à sentir l'ombre glacée des arbres. On ne parlait qu'à voix basse des créatures qui y erraient.

Près de cette forêt se trouvait un château, dont les nobles habitants avaient servi le royaume depuis des générations. Le long des hauts murs de pierre, des dizaines de portraits de famille s'alignaient. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu parler d'un temps où la forêt n'existait pas, même dans les plus anciennes légendes.

L'héritier de la famille, Ford, avait lu chacune d'entre elles.

Au village, on parlait de monstres terrifiants dans la forêt, et souvent, quelqu'un disparaissait et son corps n'était jamais retrouvé. Mais dans les livres, ils semblaient infiniment fascinants, même s'ils enlevaient les enfants, même s'ils faisaient danser les jeunes filles égarées jusqu'à la mort, même s'ils achetaient l'âme des hommes contre des fruits juteux.

Le père de Ford ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Sa mère se moquait de la crédulité de ceux qui accordaient foi à ses légendes. Et son frère, quand il en parlait trop longtemps, prenait l'air contrarié, et bougonnait qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, mais Ford se demandait parfois s'il n'y avait pas là une pointe de jalousie.

Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il passait en vue de la forêt, il quittait les chemins, s'en rapprochait juste un peu, à travers les broussailles, rêvant de créatures secrètes et d'aventures inouïes que personne en vie n'avait connues depuis des siècles. Chaque jour, il s'avançait un peu plus. Il lui semblait entendre une chanson venant du coeur de la forêt ; mais quand il arrivait à un seuil où il n'avait jamais trouvé aucun chemin, il revenait en arrière. Il lui semblait laisser là un fragment de son coeur.

Un jour, son père l'accueillit à la table du repas, la mine sombre, les bras croisés. Rien de tout cela n'était inhabituel, mais il le regarda plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire. Il lui dit : tu deviens un adulte, il est temps d'abandonner tes livres et tes vagabondages, il est temps de prendre des responsabilités et d'installer une épouse à notre table. Choisis-la riche, saine et de bonne naissance, tu n'auras même pas besoin de la rencontrer si lui faire la cour t'ennuie.

Ford sentit son coeur se glacer. Son frère n'était pas l'héritier, son frère, s'il le voulait pouvait avoir de tendres sentiments pour Carla, la fille de chambre. Son rôle à lui était autre.

Sans un mot, il se leva, et sortit en claquant la porte. Son père ne le suivit pas, mais son frère le fit.

Je t'en prie, reviens ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi devrais-je le faire, demanda Ford. Son frère baissa les yeux avec une tristesse infinie, et répondit : prends cette épée, au moins, elle te protègera.

Depuis qu'il avait l'âge de la porter, son frère ne s'en était jamais séparé. La gorge de Ford se noua. Il l'accepta sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Et il alla droit vers la sombre forêt.

Il rêvait que les arbres s'écartent devant lui, l'accueillent en leur sein. Rien de tel ne se passa. Il dut grimper sur des racines qui rampaient plus haut que son genou, s'écorchant les mains, se salissant le visage. 

Il ne pouvait voir ni entendre aucun des oiseaux qu'il avait écouté chanter dans le domaine de son père. Mais chaque champignon sur un tronc d'arbre, chaque empreinte animale de taille anormale, chaque hurlement lointain, lui rappelait qu'il souhaitait plus être là que chez lui.

Tu vas trop loin, entendait-il murmurer à son oreille. Tu ne pourras plus jamais rentrer. Mais lui n'écoutait pas ce que ces voix avaient à dire, s'interrogeait plutôt sur les créatures invisibles qui les prononçaient, sur leurs bouches mystérieuses, tendaient ses mains pour qu'elles puissent les prendre ou s'y poser.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il n'avait encore rien vu, rien entendu, mais par sa simple existence, l'être derrière lui déformait l'univers, attirait Ford à lui en une chute qui déjà l'effrayait et le troublait.

Il se retourna. 

La créature avait grossièrement la taille de Ford et la forme d'une pyramide rouge coiffée d'un chapeau. Six bras, huit jambes, et, constata Ford en rougissant, de nombreuses langues noires sortaient de sa surface. Un oeil pénétrant, des dents avides. Ford sentit ses jambes vaciller ; elles souhaitaient s'enfuir, elles souhaitaient s'incliner et les mettre à genoux, tandis que lui, fasciné, ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux.

"Tiens tiens, Fordsy." dit la créature. "Qui es-tu, et que viens-tu faire dans ma forêt ?"

"Je suis venu pour te trouver." répondit Ford. L'être le connaissait, et il ne parvenait pas à s'en étonner. Le plus surprenant était que Ford ne le connût point déjà.

"Tu devras m'offrir ta vie."

"Elle est à toi, jusqu'à la fin des temps."

La créature prit Ford entre deux de ses grandes mains, et commença à marcher, parfois sur deux jambes, parfois sur quatre. Souvent il grimpait aux arbres, mais certaines fois, ils semblaient s'incliner devant lui et reconnaître leur souverain.

"Tu ne le regretteras pas, Fordsy. Mon royaume est d'une splendeur telle que ton esprit humain ne peut l'imaginer. Sans cesse tu découvriras de nouvelles choses, jamais tu ne pourras t'ennuyer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie."

Les mots tombaient dans les oreilles de Ford comme la pluie sur la terre desséchée ; et en même temps, il était terriblement conscient de la chaleur du corps de la créature, qui parcourait tout son corps, remontait à son esprit comme une folie légère, comme un désir...

Il étrangla au fond de sa gorge un gémissement. Il venait de rencontrer une créature unique, extraordinaire - son corps ne pouvait-il pas réagir de façon plus digne ? Mais déjà, un des longs doigts de la créature se glissait entre ses jambes, tâtait, caressait, le faisant s'étouffer de honte.

"On dirait que nous sommes déjà intimes, Fordsy, et tu ne connais pas même mon nom ! Appelle-moi seulement Bill, alors. Je t'ai promis tant de choses délicieuses, qui suis-je pour te refuser ce que tu veux maintenant ?"

"Non, non," protesta Ford, "ce n'est pas..."

Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait, plus que tout au monde en cet instant. Les longs doigts de Bill devinrent des ongles qui déchirèrent ses vêtements, qui laissèrent exposé son corps nu. Il avait le sentiment que personne ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, ou cela ne comptait pas - pas dans cet état !

"Jette tes vêtements..." murmura la créature, "tu n'en auras plus besoin."

Seule son épée resta à sa ceinture ; son frère la lui avait sans doute confiée pour défendre son honneur, mais Ford ne pensa pas à s'en servir une seule fois.

Il cria de désir quand les griffes éraflèrent ses épaules ; puis les deux mains furent rejointes par de nombreuses autres, caressant l'intégralité se sa peau insatiable, écartant ses cuisses assoiffées. Les doigts de Bill furent rejoints par des langues moites qui entrèrent en son corps, en son âme, lui arrachant un plaisir à le faire hurler, à le faire pleurer. Il s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla, il eut un moment de panique ; mais les doigts de Bill étaient toujours fermement noués autour de son corps, et il se détendit. La scène avait changé, pourtant. Il était dans un palais de branches vivantes, formant des couloirs triangulaires, des chambres pyramidales. Leurs branches portaient des fruits d'or qui dispensaient une douce lumière. Cela semblait les mêmes arbres que ceux de la forêt pourtant, mais ils avaient cessé d'être sombres et sauvages, se soumettant à une magie, à une volonté plus forte que la leur.

"Que penses-tu de mon palais ?" demanda Bill.

"Ce serait ce que j'ai vu de plus beau de ma vie, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré aujourd'hui." murmura Ford.

Bill lui caressa les cheveux ; le corps de Ford frissonna, et son coeur aussi. "Oh, tu parles bien. Mais pour l'instant, tu es une petite chose fragile qui a besoin de sommeil. Demain, si tu passes par cette porte et que tu viens dans mon jardin, je te montrerai tous mes secrets."

Du sol, quatre petits arbres commencèrent à pousser. Leurs branches basses se nouèrent, puis se couvrirent de feuilles épaisses, formant un matelas suffisamment épais pour que Ford puisse y dormir. La couverture qui couvrit son corps nu fut de fleurs énivrantes. C'était un grand lit, et malgré sa fatigue, Ford souhaita que Bill vienne l'y rejoindre, le prenne encore jusqu'à ce qu'il s'oublie.

Il ne s'approcha pas de lui, mais ne le quitta pas non plus. Et Ford s'endormit ainsi, sous l'empire de cet oeil brillant qu'il aurait laissé aspirer son âme.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, son coeur fut frappé par un sentiment de solitude. Puis il se rappela où il était, ce qu'il avait quitté à tout jamais, ce qu'il avait choisi.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ressenti de peur, devant cette terrible créature ? Et pourtant si, une forme d'effroi avait été cachée sous sa révérence, et il l'avait... et il l'avait...

Ford dissimula ses joues brûlantes sous la couverture de fleurs rouges. Comment avait-il pu s'offrir de cette façon à une créature qu'il venait juste de rencontrer, qui n'avait rien d'humain ? Et pourtant, les échos de son plaisir semblaient encore résonner à travers son corps. 

Qui était Bill ? Pourquoi Ford n'avait-il rien demandé ? Pourquoi la créature l'avait-elle choisi, pourquoi l'avait-elle emmené ici ? Que lui voulait Bill ? Etait-il dangereux ? Jamais Ford n'avait rien fait de si déraisonnable.

Mais Bill était plus fascinant que tout ce qu'il avait vu décrire dans des livres, et il avait promis de lui montrer ses secrets...

Ford trouva que sur un des arbres avait poussé une longue robe ornée de triangles. Il la cueillit comme un fruit, et l'enfila. La caresse du tissu était douce contre son corps. 

Puis il passa la porte triangulaire.

Tous ses doutes s'envolèrent quand il se retrouva face à Bill. Il lui appartenait pour toujours, se rappela-t-il.

"Oh, Fordsy, tu es venu ? Je croyais que tu serais déjà en train de t'enfuir par la grande porte, de te perdre dans la forêt, de découvrir toutes les créatures terrifiantes qui y vivent, qui m'appartiennent toutes ?"

"Pourquoi me serais-je enfui ?" demande-t-il. "Je suis à toi."

"Oh, tu dis juste cela parce que tous ceux qui me voient sont soumis à un envoûtement," ricana Bill. 

Le coeur de Ford battit fort ; de déception, peut-être. Ou de satisfaction de comprendre ce qui se passait, pourquoi son corps et son coeur s'étaient emballés.

"Mais je ne te voyais pas, et je suis venu." murmura-t-il.

"Oh, Fordsy." Bill le prit entre ses mains, et se remit à le caresser comme la veille. Chaque effleurement semblait envoyer des flammes de plaisir à travers son corps entier.

"Je ne suis pas ici... pour cela..." haleta Ford.

"Quelqu'un proteste beaucoup !" s'amusa Bill.

"Tu m'as promis de me montrer tes secrets !" Les mains de Bill parcouraient toujours son corps. "Même si je sais que jamais un corps humain ne pourra me donner aucun plaisir, que même mes propres mains ne font que me faire te vouloir plus encore..." Ford sentit l'envie de s'enfoncer sous terre. Pourquoi avouait-il ainsi ses pensées les plus cruelles et les plus intimes ? Etait-ce aussi un enchantement ? "Je viens pour t'écouter. Je viens pour partager tout ce que tu me montreras de ta vie."

Bill s'interrompit un instant, et la peau entière de Ford le regretta. Il fixa l'humain avec intensité, comme se posant des questions.

"Je peux te montrer mes secrets plus tard." conclut-il ; et il recommença.

Le corps de Ford répondit d'instinct, se pressa contre le corps de Bill, se lovant entre ses langues. Sa peau les accueillit comme la langue parcheminée d'un homme assoiffé reçoit une gorgée d'eau. Son esprit toujours tendu vers les mystères de l'univers se concentra entièrement sur celui, merveilleux, qui se trouvait en face de lui, sur comment lui donner du plaisir, comment en obtenir. Il le supplia comme une divinité, et jouit de chaque syllabe.

Il allait glisser à nouveau dans l'inconscience du pur plaisir, mais il combattit ce sentiment.

"Je ne veux pas dormir." dit-il. "Je veux que tu me montres les secrets de ce monde."

"Oh, mon petit Fordsy," dit Bill d'une voix très tendre, en lui caressant les cheveux. Et toute la fatigue s'évanouit du corps de Ford, alors qu'il prenait le contrôle de son trouble qui revenait.

Bill fit venir pour lui les créatures les plus mystérieuses de la forêt, celles qui n'existent que dans les mythes. Il lui montra son trésor d'objets magiques, un miroir qui permettait de voir le monde entier, une amulette qui faisait flotter les objets par la force de la volonté, des potions pour plier les âmes des hommes et découvrir leurs secrets. Il lui apprit les mots et les symboles secrets, et Ford sentit, au bout de ses doigts, une minuscule flamme s'allumer.

Elle ne le brûlait pas, elle l'enflammait pourtant.

"Et maintenant," demanda Bill, "veux-tu voir mon dernier secret ? Le plus caché d'entre tous ?"

"S'il te plaît." répondit Ford, les joues brûlantes, la tête baissée.

Ils passèrent une nouvelle porte triangulaire, faite de pierre, que Ford n'avait pas vue jusque-là, et se retrouvèrent dans un petit jardin. Le ciel y était d'un bleu vert trop vif, l'eau d'un ruisseau chantait, et tous les arbres étaient morts, entièrement noirs, sans feuilles ni fruits. Partout, on voyait des statues humaines aux visages terrifiés.

"C'est ici que finissent tous les humains que j'ai emportés dans la forêt." murmura Bill, "et c'est ton tour maintenant, petit curieux. Mais comme je t'aime bien, je te transformerai en or, pas en banale pierre. Et je te laisse même le droit de choisir quelle sera ta pose quand tu deviendras statue, sous quelle forme je me souviendrai de toi pour toujours."

"Est-ce nécessaire ?" demanda Ford, très pâle.

"Tu m'as donné ta vie, Fordsy." 

Dans le coeur de Ford, l'amour chantait toujours, il ne pouvait empêcher cela. Mais aussi l'amertume de la frustration, de la trahison, de la jalousie même de n'être pas le premier. Ces sentiments résonnaient si fort dans sa tête qu'ils étouffaient même la peur qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Que pouvait lui faire la mort après cela ?

"Tue-le." lui dit une voix inconnue. Il réalisa que c'était l'épée qui lui avait laissée son frère, qui parlait d'une voix métallique. "Je t'y aiderai. Ton frère m'a demandé cela."

Ford vit passer en son esprit les différentes possibilités plutôt qu'il n'y pensa, impuissant devant le désespoir de sa situation.

"Je serai à tes pieds." dit-il à Bill. Il posa un genou à terre, inclina sa tête, et posa devant lui son épée, pointe en bas, comme un chevalier des temps anciens.

Quand Bill lui lança un éclair de lumière dorée, le rayon se réfléchit sur l'épée, frappant Bill de plein fouet. Immédiatement, la créature se retrouva transformée en statue d'or.

Ford sentit ses jambes vaciller quand il se releva. Etait-il encore sous l'effet de l'enchantement de Bill ? Il ne pouvait pas même le dire. Il y avait un grand vide à l'endroit où se trouvait son coeur.

La statue continuait à parler, pourtant, une voix qui n'était pas vraiment celle de Bill, plus un écho vibrant qu'il aurait laissé derrière lui après que son âme se fut enfuie.

"Je ne t'en veux pas, Fordsy. Et maintenant, frappe-toi de ton épée, pour que nous mourrions ensemble. Tu voulais rester pour toujours avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ta chance, ne la rejette pas. Tu serais à moi, et je serais à toi aussi, mon vainqueur, mon roi..."

"Ne l'écoute pas." lui murmura l'épée. "Frappe-le, lui."

Ford frappa un grand coup. La statue se brisa. Ford ramassa la partie supérieure, une petite pyramide avec juste un oeil, et la serra contre son coeur. Puis il l'enveloppa dans un tissu de fleurs qu'il arracha au lit où Bill l'avait fait coucher, et quitta le château.

Là où, quand il était entré, le château de Bill était entouré d'une forêt sombre et noire, il pouvait maintenant voir des arbres verts, à travers lesquels le soleil passait. Un chemin tout neuf, doux aux pieds, le ramenait, d'après la hauteur et la position du soleil, en direction de chez lui où son frère l'attendait. Il se mit en route.

Il ne pensait pas qu'on l'attendrait. Il ne pensait pas que son frère le serrerait dans ses bras, que les paysans l'acclameraient comme celui qui avait délivré la forêt de la malédiction, que son père hausserait un très léger sourcil impressionné, que sa mère aurait fait préparer un grand banquet pour son retour.

Alors que tous l'acclamaient et lui offraient la place d'honneur, il ouvrit son paquet improvisé, et y déposa la tête de Bill, toujours d'or étincelant, mais muette pour toujours maintenant.

"J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé." dit-il à ses parents d'une voix singulièrement vide. "Voici mon époux. Jamais je n'en aimerai un autre." Et il demanda qu'on leur serve à tous les deux à manger et à boire.


End file.
